


Enchantment

by zimmer2d



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Implied Dom Ezzie is the best Ezzie, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: The way Ezra sounds as he make love to you has never ceased to enchant you. Your mind and body have now been trained to shiver when he flashes that naughty smirk, when he snaps his fingers to cast you into a velvety darkness,  when those viridian eyes darken with lust. He's completely bewitched you without a single spell and, though you often wonder how he did it, Ezra likes to test his hold on you.





	Enchantment

The way Ezra sounds as he make love to you has never ceased to enchant you. Your mind and body have now been trained to shiver when he flashes that naughty smirk, when he snaps his fingers to cast you into a velvety darkness,  when those viridian eyes darken with lust. He's completely bewitched you without a single spell and, though you often wonder how he did it, Ezra likes to test his hold on you.

The warmth of his bare torso gently meets yours as he lays over you, legs tangled in yours, soft lips against your neck, at least for now. Practiced fingers glide easily over your sides, tickling you every now and then for the melody of your laugh that melts into a languid moan that he reciprocates in your ear. The hands that make you laugh are the same hands that draw out your arousal, circling and rubbing at your most sensitive spot. You open your legs instinctively, giving him more room to rile you up and tease you.

Your body ripples as the witch trails kisses along your skin, his destination evident. He doesn't kiss you like he would in the light; he nips at you, bites at you, pearly teeth grazing over your smooth skin and taking his sweet time to mark your hips deliciously. 

Ezra quietly adjusts, warm hands on your knees he settles between them. In the still of the dark, you feel him near your lips, hear him inhale your scent like the finest aphrodisiac, his breath shuddering and fanning over your mons. He doesn't waste time savoring you; the way his tongue makes lazy patterns against your walls makes you wonder if he's written a spell or two within you as he would in his spellbook.

Your taste is heaven on his tongue; every spasm of your muscles against his tongue draws out a whimper, a plea for more. Your hands buried in his curls entice him to do more, the scratches you leave are rewards in his eyes. But the noises you make when he pleases you are his symphony, his weakness. Ezra's eyes watch you, clouded with admiration and adoration for you as he unglues you from the inside out.

He feels you reach your peak, and, knowing how to tip you over, flicks his tongue at that one spot and you unravel, a soft murmur of his name falling effortlessly off your lips. He moans at your taste as it washes over his tongue. Ezra licks up every last drop before drawing back, running his hands over your body, shaking and hot from the orgasm he'd blessed you with. 

Your reprieve is short; hard and insistent rolls of his hips against your still sensitive mons creates a new song, a duet of want between you. Ezra leans into you, kissing you in that way he does, sucking at your lips with vigor and need as he pushes into you. He falters, his breath shuddering again as his girth stretches you. He reaches deep inside you, wanting, needing to feel you against him. 

A moan, a whine, a growl, a haggard breath… words have no place here. Your breaths are heavy and wanton as Ezra takes you to new heights. He runs a hand up your arm, pausing at your wrist to pin it to the mattress as the other guides your hips to grind against his. Your mind spins and your body surrenders, your voices crescendo together as you both meet the edge of nirvana, his grip on you firmer, his thrusts harder. He's not ready yet…

He wordlessly turns you over, your body knowing what to do next and what to expect next. Ezra knows your body all too well, or rather your body knows Ezra. He slides back home into you, pounding you hard enough to shape the deep arch in your back as he pushes down on you to prod at the part of you that makes you scream. 

Your face buries into a pillow, muffling your sounds as you near the end again. You take a moment to at least try to focus on the witch; the heavy breaths he takes, the choked groans, his sinful moans. 

As wonderful as you feel around him, he simply must hear you. Before you're ready, a hand curls tightly in your hair, prying you away from hiding your reactions from him. You feel his breath in your ear as he bends over you, telling you how close he his with his moans and whimpers. His motions become erratic and your voices climb again, and you fall into bliss, beautifully ragged moans as you press into each other, riding each others orgasms until the ringing in your ears subsides and your own weight sags under you.

You collapse together onto the bed, Ezra bringing back the light of the magelights above you. Sweat clings to your marked bodies and you laugh together. He pulls you into his chest, kissing you softly with a smile to outshine the sun as you regain your wits. You gaze up at him, emerald eyes back to their usual glitter and gleam, hands soft as he pets your hair.

" _Incredible_ …" he hums, fingers reverent over your cheek. He kisses you softly again. And again. And the lights go out once more.   
  



End file.
